(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a desktop. In particular, the present invention is directed to a desktop having a first portion and a diagonal portion oriented diagonally with respect to the first portion.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Traditional office furniture systems include standard desks with or without returns or credenzas. Such traditional office furniture systems typically require a larger office footprint and do not efficiently use office space overall.
To provide for more efficient use of office space, L-shaped and U-shaped workstation-like office furniture systems were developed. Such systems are typically dimensioned according to the surrounding office dimensions. Unfortunately, such systems generally create a barrier that pushes people away and creates unproductive workspace. Guests generally have little or no access to a user or worker's work area without standing directly behind the user. Finally, guest often have little or now work area and multiple guests are often required to sit close to one another.